Reunion
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: A little AU two parter, Merry and Pippin are delayed from reuniting when both Pippin and Merry are injured in the battle of Pelannor and Minas Tirith.
1. Lost and Found

**Well I haven't wrote LOTR fan fic in ages but I was inspired when I watched the films again so hey here we go to those who read my stuff. This will proberbly be a two parter... enjoy anyway.**

**Title: **_Reunion_

**Characters:**_ Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Beregrond and more..._

**Summary:**_Basically just a silly thing I came up with, that Pippin was injured in the battle at Minas Tirith and both he and Merry end up in the houses of healing together for a delayed reunion. It starts with Pippin and Ganadalf trapped in the city with the Mordor Orc beating upon the gates._

**Warnings: **_None really just a bit of angst._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own LOTR or any of its characters..._

**Anyway here goes... (Note: this switches around a bit)**

"Well that isn't so bad" Pippin's voice drifted as he tried to stay calm, the banging upon the door was increasing.

"No it isn't" Gandalf sighed back, the halfling looked up at the face of wisdom, I just hope my death will come quick, he thought to himself, I hope Merry has found a safer road. As Pippin began to drift off into his thoughts there was a large thud, the door had been breached.

He and Gandalf stood for the onslort of the Uruk. I huge troll waded through the Gondorian soldiers knocking most down in its path, a rain of arrows came down upon its thick skin and is roared out in anger and ran toward the wizard and halfling its mace at the ready.

Gandalf slashed out with his sword, gashing the foul beasts chest, it swung out its weapon, Pippin ducked missing the blow, he stabbed out, piecing the trolls chunky leg. An Orc jumped forward suddenly, he caught Pippin clean across his arm and the hobbit grabbed it in agony as he felt the warm blood seep into his livery, he stabbed out blindly but missed the Orc, but Gandalf's sword finished him off and with a cry the creature fell.

The troll advanced forward, seemingly angered at the sight of one of his own hewn down, he swung his mace wildly forcing Gandalf backward.

"Pippin?" Gandalf tried to jump forward but was blocked by another Orc. It was too late, the mace swung down hitting the hobbit clean across the chest and sending him flying backward, he hit the nearby wall with a thud and slumped to the ground and lay still. It was over the battle for Minas Tirith was failing, the city was lost.

Merry stabbed into the legs of the wrath, his hand froze at the touch and he recoiled in agony as his swords blade melted away before his eyes. The feeling suddenly spread through his body, he felt weak and tired and he eyes drooped. He held his arm and wreathed in pain, it was too much to handle, he just wanted to close his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pip," Merry whispered to himself, "I have failed you, I pray Gandalf has taken good care of you..." Before he could say anymore his eyes closed and he fell into darkness.

"Mithrandir" Gandalf woke suddenly with a shudder, he was being shaken, he must have been knocked out. The wizard looked up to see a Beregrond the Gondorian soldier before him, he looked concerned. "Are you ok sir?"

Gandalf sat up quickly, "Thank you" he looked around finding his bearings, corpses of foes of Morder lay about him.

"The battle has been won, the army of the dead came to our aid" Beregrond sounded almost ecstatic. The wizard looked around noticing a trolls corpse nearby and suddenly he switched on... Pippin.

Gandalf stood quickly and looked around, he was having a little trouble deciphering exactly where he was last. He stared around, suddenly catching glimpse of a small hand and a sword within it, buried beneath an Uruk. He wasted little time and moved forward, tossing the corpse aside to revile Pippin's still pale form underneath.

"He's alive" he sighed checking the halfling's vital signs. He gently scooped the lad up, he moaned weakly but did not stir, his arm seemed somewhat caked in blood, it stained onto the wizards robes.

"Beregrond" Gandalf commanded the soldier, "You must help me find a healer at once"

Meriadoc stumbled blindly forward, he was finding it hard to walk, his legs seemed to falter and his eyes seemed blinded by some mist. He didn't know how long he had blacked out for, he only remembered waking, and feeling cold. His mind was muddled with a thousand things.

"Merry" he could hear his name being call distantly, but he continued forward, "Merry lad, Meriadoc?" the voice slowly came closer, it sounded familiar but he couldn't remember who it belonged to.

A hand suddenly fell upon his shoulder taking him by surprise, he tried to turn around but almost lost his footing.

"Steady lad" the voice came again, he remembered, it was Gimli, Merry lent on the dwarf in front of him, "Legolas," he shouted, "get Aragorn."

The hobbit shivered with cold and began to loose his balance, two arms held him as he slumped to the grass below. He felt a hand placed on his forehead.  
"Its alright laddy," Gimli tried to keep Merry conscious, "We'll get you fixed lad" The halfling's eyes fluttered shut as he began to drift out of consciousness. He felt a larger pair of arms lift him up.

"It will all be ok Merry" he heard Aragorn's words in the distance as he lost consciousness for good.

Gandalf placed Pippin gently on the bed. They had found the houses of healing, remarkably in tacked but not yet a healer. Pippin groaned as the wizard shifted him on the bed and looked at his wounds. It seemed he had a few broken ribs and the gash across his arm was not fairing great, but what worried Gandalf was that the poor boy had suffered a blow to the head, the wizard could feel a large lump on the back of the hobbits skull and a small but deep gash.

"My young Peregrin, you fort bravely" Gandalf stepped back wondering what to do next. He turned to the soldier.

"Fetch me some water and a clean cloth, then search for a healer," the wizard instructed "be hasty" he said.

Beregrond left quickly and returned within a few minutes with a large bowl of water and a small cloth, "news is that there is another perian coming this way" he cried and then rushed off hastily as the wizard had ordered.

Gandalf thought deeply as he dipped the cloth into the water and went to clean Pippins face. He touched the hobbits forehead.  
"My lad, you have a scolding fever already" the wizard jumped at the touch of his burning skin. "what has brought this on so suddenly"

Aragorn hurried on up the streets of Minas Tirith with Gimli and Legolas in hot persuet. He turned many corners and found his way to a small outbuilding, hurrying inside he was surprised to see Gandalf and Pippin. The wizard was shaking his head as the hobbit lay unconscious and unmoving on the bed next to him.

"Aragorn" Gandalf turned and looked at him in surprise yet relief. The man rushed past him and lay his own patient on the nearby bed.

"What has happened?" Gandalf asked quickly.

"I think he has suffered a Morgul wound" Aragorn quickly covered the other hobbit with many blankets. "can you find me some more blankets?" he asked Gimli and Legolas.

"What has befallen Peregrin" he asked in concern, Gandalf stood up shaking his head. "He was wounded by and Orc and knocked unconscious by a troll, he has suffered a head injury, but he has a fever I do not understand, I cant put my finger on why"

Aragorn approached the younger hobbit and bent over him feeling his burning skin, he surveyed, the smaller ones body, quickly noticing the wound on his arm.  
"Help me take his armour off" Aragorn asked, "I want to see that gash" They both quickly undressed Pippin into his under garb and Strider was able to take a good look at the wound.

"Its infected" he said "it must have been a poison blade"

"That explains it" Gandalf sighed loudly looking over at Merry. "What are we to do with them?" the wizards face dropped.

"Well Pippin needs an antidote as soon as possible, and Merry will need some medicine too to ease the Morgul wound, they are no simple things to make"

"Lets hope they can hold on" Gandalf cried, "they are strong souls but it seems there biggest test is yet to come"


	2. Healing

**Sorry to those readers for the long wait...**

"Merry?" Pippin's small body shuddered wildly, his eyes remained tightly closed.

"Hush Peregrin, he is here" Legolas gently stroked the hobbits matted curls. It was his and Gimli's turn to look after his two sick friends, Gandalf and Aragorn had long since gone in search of ingredients for medicine, kingsfoil was not a common thing in this city and they had to travel abroad to bring some back.

"I fear for Merry" Gimli said suddenly, "his skin is pale and his breathing and heart are still weak" The elf frowned a little, "if only they knew they where together, they may have a little more strength." "Do you suggest we wake them?" the dwarf asked.

"I doubt we could wake Meriadoc," Legolas looked at Merry's pale form, his eyes seemed to have dark circles under them. "Pippin however may be able to reach him, these pair have a stronger bond than many of us I believe. We may be able to wake the younger lad"

"No harm in trying" Gimli sighed, "It is the least we can do until Gandalf and Aragorn return"

Legolas nodded standing up over Pippin. "Peregrin lad, wake up" he gently shook the halfling's shoulders. Pippin groaned and tried to resist.

"What, no, Merry" his words came out muddled.

"Merry is here" Legolas said slowly, "wake up and you can see him Peregrin, he is right here, open your eyes"  
Pippin's eyes fluttered open and closed, he coughed weakly and shook a little.

"Cant" he hiccoughed and breathed out in pain at his broken ribs.

"You can" Legolas encouraged him, "Merry wants you to wake up, please Pippin" the elf sighed "try for me and for Merry"

The hobbit twitched and mumbled a confused sentence, suddenly without warning he turned on his side and heaved, emptying his stomach of what little contents it had. Legolas grabbed his shoulders firmly as his shuddered.

"Merry" he croaked, sitting up and trying to focus his eyes, "please no, head hurt, troll, Legolas, nothing, gone." Pippin mumbled out another confused sentence, his eyes darted around, trying to focus on something but failing.

"How are they" Legolas looked up to see captain Faramir in the doorway, " I came when I heard"

"Merry is deeply unconscious, Aragorn tried to wake him but failed, his Morgul wound will not lightly heal. Pippin seems delirious, he has suffered a blow to the head, I fear however the poison from his wound is taking hold"

"He saved my life once" Faramir whispered, "I hope you may save his" he then bowed and departed quickly.

Legolas looked back at his sick friend, the younger hobbits skin seemed to be discoloured, his eyes had closed once more, and his breathing had become more laboured.

"How are they doing?" the elf jumped as he heard the wizards voice, he and Aragorn had returned. "Merry has yet responded, I fear for him" he said, "Pippin seems to be succumbing to the poison, he has vomited, He fear for them both"

"The mixtures are almost ready" Aragorn emptied a bag on the floor, many leaves and flowers scattered around. He picked up a bowl which a paste had been ground in and two small vials one of yellowy liquid and the other a red.

"I need to rub this on Peregrin's wound" he placed the paste on the side of the bed. "Legolas can you hold him for me?" Aragorn undressed the wound and took some paste in his hand. "This should help to fight the poison" he said.

Pippin howled as the cold stinging mixer was placed on his wound, he kept his eyes tightly closed "Merry" he shouted as loud as his voice would allow. In the bed beside him his cousin twitched and moaned weakly, Pippin's cries had stirred him.

"Meriadoc" Gandalf felt the older hobbit's freezing forehead. "Wake up my lad"

Merry's eyes opened slightly, and he focused on the wizard before him. "What happened?" he murmured slightly. "what's going on"

"Your a brave lad Merry," Gandalf smiled, "you and Lady Eowyn slayed the witch king" Merry's brow furrowed.

Pippin whimpered softly as Aragorn finished applying the paste, tears were gathered in the hobbits eyes. "I will need to stitch this" said the ranger.

"Pip?" Merry recognised the small whimpers, he turned his head to one side to see his cousin on the bed next to him.

"Merry?" Pippin struggled under Legolas's grip, he looked to the side and the pair locked eyes.

"Oh Pip" tears welled in Merry's eyes and spilled down his pale cheeks, "I'm so glad to see you"

Pippins face contorted in pain and happiness, he tried to reach out but couldn't reach his cousin. "I need you to take this" Aragorn tried to gain the younger hobbits attention, Pippin shook his head.

"Want Merry" he simply cried refusing the vial which was placed near his mouth.

"Maybe we should put them both together" Legolas asked, "push the two beds together" Aragorn nodded silently and he and Gandalf gently pushed the two beds so that they were now side by side. Pippin pushed his body sideways, stifling a small cry as his ribs jolted.

"Steady Peregrin" Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. "Merry is not going anywhere"

Pippin reached out and Merry did the same with his good arm and they locked hands tightly together.

"Will you take this now" Aragorn seemed a little impatient of the youngster. Pippin nodded taking the foul liquid given to him. Gandalf gave Merry his at the same time.

"It will help ease your pain Meriadoc" he said giving it to the hobbit, Merry took it willingly and turned back to his cousin.

"Its ok Pip, I won't leave you" Merry sighed, "not now I have you back"

"I have to stitch this now Pippin" Aragorn interrupted pointing to the deep ugly wound on the halfling's arm. "I may also need to stitch that cut on the back of your head"

Pippin's eyes filled with more tears and they trickled down his dirtied cheeks.

"Its ok Pip" Merry repeated seeing the fear in his cousin's eyes, he tried to move closer, resting his head close to his cousin's. "I'm here" he cried.

"I ... love you ... Merry" Pippin struggled to speak through his sobs.

"I love you too Pip" Merry cried kissing his cousin's burning forehead, "I love you too!"


End file.
